create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Consumed in Rage (Fanfic)
Part 1 Stella's POV: After Val and I found V2, she and I grabbed a chair and tied him to it. "Vincent, listen, this is for your own good and the good of others..." Valerie told him. He remained silent, but tried to get himself untied, but we wouldn't let him. Cedar saw and gasped. "Why is he tied up?" She asked. "His anger outbursts aren't getting any better." I told her. "I thought so... I knew he had anger issues..." Cedar said. "Who's got anger issues?! Not me! I just don't like when people give me bu-" He started, I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. "Vincent, remember, you're too young to swear." I reminded him, he gave a sharp glare, i moved my hand. "We can't keep him tied forever..." Valerie said. I untied him. "Careful with your temper." I said to him before he walked away. He was letting himself be consumed in rage... Part 2 Vincent II's POV: After they untied me and I left, I pulled out my phone and earbuds and listened to "MEGALOVANIA", my favorite remix. I turned my phone off, but the music kept playing and put my phone in my pocket, I had to let off some steam, but I heard jeers of others. "Hybrid!" One kid yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Purple monster!", another kid yelled. I just kept walking. Breanna was dead in front of me. "Aww, hybrid gonna cry?" She mocked. "No, but you're about to!" I yelled, and almost strangled her to death, but Nicholas, Hugo, Monty and Devan restrained me. I struggled to no avail. "Vincent, calm down!" Devan yelled. I just breathed, hoping someone would do something about Breanna the brat, but no one did, and I had to wait in the Office while the Secretary called my parents. Part 3 Dove's POV: After I heard my son got in trouble, I walked to the school and into the Office. He was tied up. "He tried to stab me with a pencil." The Secretary told me, I sighed and picked him up over my shoulder, he blushed from embarrassment. "Mom, put me down." He said, I shook my head and walked out, still carrying him on my shoulder. When we got home, my husband, Danny, asked what happened. I explained everything and he just shook his head in annoyance. "Vincent, you have to keep your temper in check!" Danny told him. "I'm trying! Being a hybrid brings A LOT ''of bullying! Cedar gets it... So do Lori and Tori! They understand this! And I'd ''THINK ''that miss fox-fly gets it, but ''NO! Neither of you can understand because you're a pure species! Both of you!" He yelled, Danny and I both heard crying in his voice, I set him down and untied him, he ran to his room, slammed the door and locked it. Part 4 Vincent II's POV: I was in my room, crying. "It's not my fault..." I told myself. Cedar peeked over through my window. "Vincent?" She asked. I looked at her, she pulled me out. "Come with me." She said, I followed her into the woods. We stood near a stream, I was still crying slightly. "Listen, cuz. I'm here for you..." Cedar assured me, I smiled slightly and looked away. "I'm trying to control my anger, but Breanna the Brat is there, always pushing my buttons to make me get in trouble..." I said, she hugged, there way a relative would. Suddenly we heard a shout. "This is private property!" A voice yelled at us. We ran, but were persued. We soon got lost, but the dude chasxing us got off our tails. Cedar was scared. Vincent, we're gonna die! No one will find us! " she yelled. "Cedar, calm down! Trust me, we'll be okay!" I told her, I just hoped it was true... Part 5 No POV: Vincent II and Cedar were still trapped in the woods. "You aren't a vegetarian, are ya?" Vincent II asked his cousin. "Nope." She told him. "Okay. I'll look for either food or a way out, you stay here." V2 told her and ran away, hoping to escape. Then, he disappeared. Part 6 Jesse's POV: Dove called me to tell me that my nephew, Vincent II, is gone. I noticed Cedar was gone too and freaked out. "Layla!" I yelled, she ran over. "Yes, Jesse?" She asked. "Cedar is gone! And so is Vincent II!" I yelled, she gasped. We went to the police station and saw Dove and Danny there too. "Sis?" I asked, Dove looked at me, tears in her eyes. "It'll be okay..." I assured her. She sighed. "Two children have gone missing. A boy with lavender skin, purple hair and grey eyes. He's 11 years old. The other is a girl with green skin, brown hair, white eyes and a rose mask." Danny said. Part 7 Cedar's POV: I waited for hours for Vincent to return, he never did, so I looked for him. "Vincent?" I yelled. I found him trapped on a tree. "Cedar, run..." He coughed. I freed him, put him on my shoulder and ran, after we got far away, I let him walk. He both got torn up, scratched and injured. We ran to the police station and saw our parents. Mom instantly ran to me and hugged and Aunt Dove hugged Vincent. We were both in pain, our parents took us home. Part 8 Danny's POV: After Dovey and I got Vin back, we cleaned him up and bandaged him up, he was incredibly injured. "Vincent, why did you leave?" Dovey asked him. "Cedar brought me to the woods to talk..." He told us, he looked down. We both hugged him. "Your mother and I are just glad you're okay!" I told him. Part 9 Vincent II's POV: Mom went upstairs while dad talked to me. "Vin, you may think I'm pure human, but, I'm not." He told me. "What? How?" I asked, he showed me an old picture of his parents, one was a human and the other was a rock, then he showed me another, a bobcat and a rock. "Those are your parents?" I asked, he nodded. "Your mother is pure." He told me, I looked away. He hugged me, I hugged back. "Y'know, thinking about it, there's, like, only 4 people at the entire school that's pure. Michael, Marie, Asriel and Chara. Then, all the hybrids." I said, dad laughed. I went upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a better day, I'm sure of it... Part 9 Breanna's POV: A new freak came. He had a blue sweater with REALLY long sleeves. I heard he was insane. I didn't care, really. Part 10 Toreli's POV: Poor Slate... I heard about what happened to him already, and I cried a bit. "Poor thing..." I said. But, au natural, Breanna don't care. I walkedover to Slate. "Hi!" He said, I waved. He seemed sane, but, he's been talking to himself. I don't know... TBC Category:Blog posts